1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibration actuator unit, a stage apparatus, and an optical apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a stage apparatus which moves a stage two-dimensionally (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). Furthermore, there is an actuating apparatus provided with a scale and an encoder for detecting a displacement signal to control an actuating signal based on the displacement signal (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-316607
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-147266